1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a supporting bracket to reinforce the whole strength of the heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat sinks are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. A tower type heat sink is a common structure of the heat sinks. The tower type heat sink generally comprises a base, a plurality of fins parallel to the base and a plurality of heat pipes mechanically and thermally connecting the base and the fins together. A fan is mounted on a side of the fins. The heat sink and the fan are supported only by the heat pipes. Thus, the heat pipes are prone to becoming deformed when subjected to shock or vibration during drop test, transportation or use.
Thus, it is desired to devise a heat sink assembly which has a strengthened structure to improve shock resistance thereof.